Slow Riding Winds
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Josh carried that picture everywhere with him.* Josh/Nora. Jora post Episode 12


**This upsets me that Nora is not listed in the characters tab. I mean come on! She's having Josh's baby, she's a full-blown serious character! Well I'm going to fix that. How? Here's a Jora fic. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Slow Riding Winds_

**Summary: **_Josh carried that picture everywhere with him._

**Genre: **_General/Romance_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Characters: **_Josh and Nora_

**Pairing: **_Jora_

* * *

><p><strong>Slow Riding Winds<strong>

Josh kept bugging Nora throughout the rest of the day for the sonogram. He wanted to see it every second, just to make sure that it was real and there and ultimately normal. He wanted to feel that burst of "oh my god, I'm a Dad" again. Yet there was also that dread that rose up eventually. Josh pushed it aside every time, just wanting to be happy and in love. Because he was in love. With Nora, with their baby...everything.

His shift was almost over and he wanted another look before he left. He looked around the hospital for the blonde nurse and found her standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart. He tilted his head and looked at her imagining for a minute her with a belly. He grinned like crazy.

Josh walked over and Nora looked up with a cute expression on her face. "Don't you just want to see me once for today and not the picture?" She smirked to let Josh know that she was kidding. She loved making him nervous.

"Well...yeah. I mean...yeah," Josh blushed lightly knowing that she'd caught on to his little 'I love our baby' fest. "I'm almost off I just wanted one more-" Nora took out the sonogram from her pocket and handed it to him. "-look," Josh grinned and took it from her hand. He leaned over and kissed her head affectionately.

"Keep it," Nora smiled.

Josh looked at her. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted it."

"You seem really attached to it," she smirked, "you keep it. We'll have plenty more where that one came from."

Beaming and grinning like a fool, Josh gave her a soft, sweet kiss. He practically skipped out of the hospital when his shift was up. Nora just shook her head and smiled.

Josh showed off that picture to Aidan and Sally like the world was ending. He kept talking about his worries and his excitement. Being the best friends that they were, they reassured him and talked with him about it all.

That weekend, Josh took Nora out on a date. It was a simple dinner at her place and the usual movie. It was their favorite kind of date to do and neither minded going out and doing something crazy. Not that Nora could now anyway. Josh didn't mind it at all. He liked romantic, stay at home dates. It was a nice, normal feeling to have.

Nora was curled up laying against Josh in complete comfort. Josh was running his fingers through her super soft hair laying his head on hers. Neither were honestly paying attention to the TV screen. "What do you think it'll be?"

Josh looked down at the blonde and refrained strongly from saying anything about the possibility of the baby being half werewolf. It was just something you didn't say. At least not yet. Maybe not ever. Josh wasn't sure anymore. "I don't know."

"If you had to pick," Nora took his hand and laced their fingers, "what would you want it to be?"

Smiling Josh kissed her fingers. "A girl. So she can look as beautiful as her mommy."

"Sweet talker," Nora laid on her back, head on Josh's lap.

"No, I'm serious. I've always wanted a girl. And I've always wanted her to look like whoever her mom might be," Josh stroked Nora's hair softly. "And you're beautiful. So why not have a little girl who looks like you?"

Nora smiled. "I was thinking the other way around. A boy who looks like his handsome, doe-eyed father."

Josh laughed. "Well then maybe you should have twins so we can both get what we want. " In his mind, Josh was remembering that wolves were notorious for having litters. He started shaking on the inside at that thought.

"Not unless you're having them, I don't think so," Nora shook her head.

"Then I guess we'll have to settle for whatever my crazy genes decided to give us." Josh's mind was reeling with that sentence, editing it in his head the entire time.

Nora smiled and nodded, probably not even paying attention to the full sentence. She played with Josh's fingers, one of her favorite things to do in these moments. "Are you going to be one of those dads who talks to the baby when it's in my belly and everything?"

"Well of course I am," Josh grinned. "You honestly can't say that you didn't expect that from me."

Nora giggled lightly and hugged Josh's arm. His hand lingered over her somewhat raised belly. He played his fingertips on the hem of her shirt, dying to lift it up and look at her exposed stomach. He was already worried that she was in fact fourteen weeks instead of seven. That meant that his were-genes were speeding up the pregnancy. He wasn't sure about that at all.

Looking down, Nora noticed Josh's lingering fingers. She smiled and lifted up her shirt. Josh pulled his hand back for a moment and grinned wildly. Her belly was small, but it was definitely starting to show up. It was positively adorable in Josh's eyes.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Nora leaned her head against Josh's arm. "I never thought I'd be a mother."

"Do you want to be?" Josh caught himself fumbling over the words in his head. He wasn't sure if it was the right question to ask. Too late to take it back now.

"I never thought about it before. I was too busy with work. But now...it's here and it's happening so I guess yeah. I mean we can't take it back and I've had some time to think about it. I could be a mom, right?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

Josh smiled and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Yeah. You can. You'll be a great mom, Nor."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You've got everything a mom needs to have. And I'll help you. I told you that I'll be with you throughout it all and I will be," Josh smiled and laid his head on hers. "I'll be the best dad I know how."

Nora smiled. "I know you will." She laid her head against Josh's chest and closed her eyes. "You'll be a great dad."

Josh could only hope.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
